universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Hercules
Special Attacks Neutral B - Best Bow An attack similar to Link's or Pit's neutral B, though the arrow travels slower in an arc. If the bow is held for 3 seconds, Best Hercules falls over, causing 5% damage to himself. Side B- Recycle Chariot A ground-only move, Hercules hops in a chariot where he goes the right way and then rams into the opponent while shifting directions. Then he celebrates for two seconds. Doing this move near ledges causes his chariot to fall off, and it can't be controlled until Hercules crashes. The crash from the fall does 5% to himself. Up B- Giant Jump Hercules takes a great leap, then celebrates for two seconds. Down B- Think! The first part is probably put best in dialogue: *Best Hercules: I... really don't have the time right now. *BH's gay friend: (appears in a random ground spot) No... Think Hercules! Then Hercules takes out his mirror, which reflects projectiles with thrice the power and speed. This can be undone safely by pushing any button, but after that it takes 5 seconds to do it again. The move can be cancelled by hitting Hercules (no knockback and half damage to Hercules before he takes out his mirror), or by smashing his gay friend after Hercules says the above line. His gay friend won't appear until 30 seconds have passed, and Hercules's defense is lost during that time. Final Smash- Ok Charge! Hercules rides a boar, which won't stop until it hits something, such as a wall or another opponent. Should the boar hit an opponent, it will do 20%-120% to him/her, depending on how far the boar was. Taunts *Down Taunt- *shows his Muscle* *Side Taunt- *raves his victory* *Up Taunt- "You don't mind, do you?" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- *raves his victory* *Victory #2- *arrives by chariot, then celebrating* *Victory #3- "Huh. Let's go home." *leaves* *Lose- *knocked out* ''Character Description'' There would be a description here, but it... really doesn't have the time right now. This character is an odd version of Hercules from a "so bad, it's good" animated Hercules film. (All parts are found here.) Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Swings his sword. This attack has some lag. *Up tilt - Thrusts his sword upwards then falls. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Throws a spear. This move has a ridiculous start up time. *Up smash - Holds a rope with two men trying to pull it. BH then swings it down, causing the men to fly upwards and hitting anyone. *Down smash - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with left hand. Has a large amount of ending lag if it misses. *Pummel - Punches with other hand. A slow pummel. *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Impales enemy on pike, then throws it up with his strength. Deals 12% damage with good knockback, but he deals himself 2% damage from the exertion. *Down throw - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, this guy doesn't look like Hercules... tell me what you know about him. Otacon: I... really don't have the time right now... Snake: Ugh! Think Otacon! Otacon: Well, um... Snake: What are you, some kind of retard? Otacon: ...No teasing! (Otacon starts crying while depressing music in the background plays.) Snake: ...are you crying? You're one good looking caller. Otacon: ...I am? Snake: Yes. Otacon: Well, I do read... Thank you Snake, I feel better now! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Trophy Description He was invited since the Classical Era, but said he didn't really had the time right now... around the Post-Morgan Era his gay friend told him to think... and got on his chariot, going through the roads using the same animation over and over. He couldh've arrived in the Post-Morgan Era if he didn't celebrate every time he advanced... yet... here he is as the third character of the Post-Frollo Summer Era... prompting him to celebrate again. Whilst in battle he doesn't really have the time, before getting introduced he takes out his mirror, and tells that people like him... yes we do... but not for quality... and not as much as he likes boobs. His attacks may be slow but the marriage proposals are quite quick. Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Best Hercules, Panty & Stocking, Scanty & Kneesocks, New Hercules, Mary, & Pyron are the only playable characters who aren't human. *Best Hercules & Irate Gamer are so far the only joke/WTF characters. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Pure Magic Category:Joke Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Male Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Heros Category:Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:ARC Favorites Category:Human Category:The Frollo Show Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Best Character Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:The Best Hercules Movie Ever Category:Hercules Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Gamer Category:Bores Reviews Category:Video Game Reviewers Category:Cults Category:Best Guys Category:Best Hero